I Was Never Their Favorite
by Captain Riley
Summary: When Alice enters Wonderland how will this effect things for Rose? What will happen when the game gets thrown into absolute chaos? People will get hurt, hearts will be crushed, and the game shall never be finished. (Elliot x OC x Blood) (Slightly AU in later chapters!)
1. Her Name is Alice

**Author's Note:** I have been reading "Alice in the Country of Hearts" for about a year now but never actually bought all the manga books until now. Now that I have a slight insight on everyone's persona a _lot_ better than what I had a year ago I decided to write this story. This does use my OC that I have been perfecting over the last couple of days, I hope you enjoy her. Please, enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

* * *

A lazy yawn emerged from the brunet's widely opened mouth while she rested on the roof of the Hatter Mansion. Her blue irises locked with the lighter looking blue sky; her short and spiky hair moving slightly with what little breeze there happened to pass. Her outfit was simple; a rather tattered brown overcoat that hung open for all to see her nicely toned body, along with the black sleeveless top that fit to shape her upper body and a pair of black sleek pants that covered her coal black combat looking boots. A long piece of grass in between her lips, wiggling up and down as she nibbled on it with her teeth, the boredom clearly showing in her tired eyes as she wiped away the small spots of water that formed underneath her eyes with the yawn that had came.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" A voice called out to her, causing her eyes to turn to the ground where she spotted the male who called out to her.

"Sky gazing, what do you want, Elliot?" she called back, her voice portraying her boredom. The blond sighed while placing a finger in the middle of his forehead; he never understood you. Though it had been a long time ago since he first met you, little did he know that you would become a difficult person to understand and also be able to tolerate.

"Blood wants to talk to you, now!" he hollered back, his voice louder than the last time. You sighed; plucking the grass from your mouth you rolled sideways and started to tumble down the roof. Elliot paled, afraid you had finally gone mad as a hatter and was plunging yourself to your death. But, he knew better than that, he knew that you wouldn't simply throw your life away; to you life wasn't a type of game. Within seconds your feet were planted firmly on the ground, your coat wrapping around your body before finally settling down after the nearly four story fall.

Elliot noticed just how tired you actually were; though he knew you became tired when there was nothing better to do than sleep. He approached you, standing merely several inches taller than you as your eyes came to his nose, standing before you with his hands on his hips with a look of irritation all over his face. You just raised an eye and shrugged your shoulder as you didn't understand what the big deal was with him, he was always like this when it came to you it seemed.

"What?"

"That was a dangerous stunt you just pulled."

"Yeah, so what?"

"'So what? You could have gotten hurt, and then who do you think would have got the blame for your ignorance?"

"But I didn't get hurt so you don't have to worry about it, Elliot."

"T-That's not the point you idiot I—"

"Pssh, whatever'" Extending your arm you placed your hand on the top of Elliot's messy mop and ruffled it even more before pulling away quickly and turning on your heels. Elliot stood there; a wave of shock had rushed over him and caused him to become unresponsive as he watched you walking away from him and headed back inside the Hatter Mansion.

* * *

Stepping up to the door which leads to Blood's office, you knocked softly on the white wood before entering the room and seeing the black haired male leaning against his desk, his jacket no present which left him in his white dress shirt, reading one of his many books as you approached the center of the room and stood next to the back of his couch. You stood there before his deep blue eyes located your form and a small smile grazed his lips before shutting the book with his one hand.

"Ah, Rose, I was hoping Elliot would find you." He said, walking around the side of his desk and placing the book down on the wooden surface. You stood there, waiting for him to continue, his mysterious eyes glancing up at you from underneath his coal black hair.

"I'm sure you've heard by now about Peter White," Your eyes widened, so the rumors were indeed true, there was an "outsider" who had been brought here by that damned annoying rabbit. A deep frown laid on your lips, this unexpected turn of events was indeed most troubling for you; since there was a three way war between the territories not only now did you have to worry about them, but you also now had to worry about this new "outsider" as well.

"I want you to meet her the next time she arrives; it seems that Elliot's, Dee, and Dum's greeting was not kindly." You rolled your eyes, of course they wouldn't have greeted this "outsider" with kindness, and they tended to shoot and slash first then ask questions later. Giving a quiet sigh you nodded, agreeing to his demands about meeting this new "outsider" who seemed to be a female by the way Blood used the word "her".

"Good, I knew I could count on you Rose, you are dismissed." You nodded, turning on your heels and headed for the door to his office. However, you stopped when your hand landed on the doorknob and turned toward Blood, who was looking at you with a hint of amusement to your questioning gaze.

"Sorry, but you never told me this "outsider's" name, who is she?" Blood's seemly over-soften gaze held a hint of humor from your question; you always seemed to ask the right ones. Now in front of his desk he was leaning against it, his arms crossed over one another as he was watching you leave his office.

"Her name is Alice; at least that's what we have learned from Peter White." You nodded, opening the door and leaving without another word. It seemed that you really had your work cut out for you if this "Alice" was indeed an "outsider".


	2. She's an Outsider

You had been walking for a while it seemed, wandering around aimlessly before finally deciding on a destination; the clock tower. Walking through the large building, you felt as if you climbed numerous flights of stairs before finally reaching Julius's work room. Deciding that you wouldn't want to waste too much time here you entered the room without so much as a knock on the door. When the room came into view, you noticed that not only Julius was sitting behind his desk but also there was a young blond haired lady who sat at the table in the center of the room. You locked eyes with the girl, not expecting her to be here with the one person in this whole place who couldn't stand human interactions, Julius.

"Hello Julius, long time no see." Julius's usual frown was on his face as he seemed a bit more on-edge than normal. Then, the girl in the room held a confused look, most likely wondering who you were and what you were doing here. Taking a few steps inside the room you made sure to close the door behind you, stopping at the table in the center of the room.

"Hello Rose, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Hatter's Mansion?" You smirked, placing your hand on the table and leaning down to nearly eye level with the girl, who leaned back slightly due to your unexpected action. Your other hand on your hip gave you a look as if you were someone to be afraid of, someone who could have made things into a mess within the blink of an eye.

"Well, I just came to see if the rumors were true and I suppose they are true," you said, your blue orbs locked with her equally blue ones. You could tell that she was uneasy with your whole appearance, then again she knew nothing about you or who you were so that only added to the fear that she most likely felt as of now.

"You're Alice aren't you?" Upon the calling of her name, Alice, her blue eyes widened slightly as she brought a hand up to her lips. However, her shocked look didn't stay for long before her eyes narrowed toward you.

"How do you know my name? Julius said you should be at the Hatter's place, do you know them?" You couldn't help but soften your smirk; this girl was so clueless to this world wasn't she? Leaning back up to your full height, you crossed your arms over your chest and leaned on your right foot.

"Everyone knows your name Alice, thanks to Peter White that is to say. But yes, I work for Blood Duper, he's my boss." Once again, shock flooded Alice's expression and you couldn't help but smile a bit. 'Course one mention of Blood Duper would have anyone shaking in their boots; he was not a man to be tamper or crossed when it came to such things as business.

"Anyways, I did not come here to harm nor frighten you. Actually, I came here to apologize for the actions that took place upon your arrival at the gates of the Hatter's Mansion. I am deeply displeased to have learned about how you were treated and would like to ask for your forgiveness, and I hope that you would accept an invitation to return to the mansion, and upon your return I can guarantee that those events shall not be repeated." You watched as you could nearly see the gears in Alice's head turning as she processed everything that she was told. You actually thought for a moment that she was going to reject your offer when she surprised you with a nod and slight smile.

"Alright, I accept your offer and I also need to apologize to that man for running away after he saved me. It was rather rude of me to just run away without thanking him or telling him my name." Your eyes widened, she could not have been talking about Blood Duper? Sure, the man had his moments but why in the world would he have stepped in the middle of the attack for someone like her? You ruffled your brown mop before turning toward Julius, who was currently looking down at his desk.

"Good to know, well, I suppose I'll be seeing you later." Turning on your heels you headed for the door, only to be stopped.

"Rose," Julius called out, his gaze no longer on his desk as he looked at your back as you continued to face the closed door.

"Why did you come here, was there something you needed?" You lolled your head to the side and he was able to catch a glimpse of your rather lazy expression. The frown on your lips and the way your eyes seemed hazed over with sleep told him you were already bored of this visit, or something was on your mind.

"I'll talk to you later about it, it's about your work, Julius." With a flick of the wrist, you waved your goodbye to the both of them and vanished from the room. However, Alice still had many questions about you and what you had come to discuss with Julius. There wasn't a whole lot that she had known about this world called Wonderland and she still believed it to be just a dream and that she would awaken from it soon. But, you knew how ignorant she, an outsider, truly was when it came to her way of thinking. Though you knew that she probably thought that all of this was "make-believe" or something along those lines, you weren't about ready to allow her to change the course of nature.

Though, it was going to be a difficult task now that she was the second outsider to arrive in the land of Wonderland.


	3. Into The Night

**Author's Note: **Oh wow, I just re-read this story and I must say that I am beyond ready to improve it! Thanks for the reviews everyone and be prepared for an update! Don't forget to review, thank you!

* * *

The Hatter Maison was filled with the sound of the piano from the sitting room. Elliot glanced up from from his plate of food which currently had a slice of carrot cake on it while he sat with Blood out in the garden with their guest; Alice. It seemed that Rose was indeed able to bring Alice back to the Hatter's place and make her feel much more welcomed than the first visit. Alice looked toward the house as she listened to the wonderful sounds that came from inside.

"Who is playing that music?" Alice asked, wondering who was so talented with the instrument. Blood smirked as he took a sip from his cup that was filled to the brim with tea.

"That's Rose in there playing." Dee and Dum informed Alice at the same time from their spot at the table. Alice looked at the two boys briefly before glancing back toward the house.

"I didn't know she was so talented."

"One wouldn't know from her exterior." Blood chuckled, placing his cup back on the saucer. Alice blushed with embarrassment and waved her hand in front of herself.

"I-I didn't mean anything like th-"

"Don't worry about it Alice, Blood is right." Elliot told the young woman. Alice looked toward Elliot with a raise brow.

"Rose is full of surprises! You never know what she is going to do next and she's really easy to get along with because she's so laid back!" Alice frowned, the woman called Rose was laid back? She would have never guessed by the way she acted and dressed. Rose came off as more of a fighter and uptight due to the first meeting when she had met the woman.

"Don't go making me sound like a saint now, Elliot." Alice jumped, turning around and finding Rose right behind her. Alice's eyes widened, she must have been so caught up in her thoughts again that she hadn't noticed the music had stopped and Rose had came out into the yard. Rose looked down at the girl, her eyes seeming to seep into Alice's soul and making her feel uneasy in a way that she couldn't even describe.

"I've heard rabbits make a good stew." Rose gave a sinister smile down toward Alice, causing her to feel even more uneasy. Rose had definitely done a completely 360 from their first meeting. She had been so nice and proper but now it seemed that since she was around her friends, she was a completely different person, much like the hatter himself.

"Rose, I do believe that you are upsetting our guest." Blood chuckled, looking over at Alice who seemed to be on the edge of her seat at the moment. Rose's eyes widened before she took a step back and smiled childishly toward Alice.

"My apologize, I did not mean to disturb you in such a way Miss. Alice."

"A-Ah, that's alright and please call me "Alice"." Rose continued to smile before she took a slight bow with her hand in front and behind her back.

"But of course, Alice." It wasn't long before the day became night and Alice had retreated back to the tower with Julius. Once Alice had left, Rose had returned to the inside of the Hatter's place and sat down on a couch in the sitting room. She shrugged off her jacket and sat down, sighing. With her jacket now off it left her sides exposed and showed off two holsters that held two decks of cards in which she pulled out and started to play solitaire with them.

"Rose," The brunet turned at the call of her name, "It's time."

Rose closed her eyes and stood from the couch and collected her cards from the table to place them back at her sides. She retrieved her coat and headed for one of the windows in the room as she opened it and jumped onto the ledge. She gazed outside into the darkness with the only light being the casting of the moon. Rose glanced back behind her and saw that the one who had called her name was now gone, she turned back to the outside world before pushing her feet off the seal of the window and running off into the night.

_Her true job was just beginning._


End file.
